For the Love of the Game
by priorincantatem
Summary: Truth or Dare? Strip Poker? Are they really going to get away with this at Hogwarts? Of course, if it's led by Fred and George! And what exactly starts to go on with Hermione and Malfoy? not DH compliant.


**For The Love of The Game**

**Chapter 1: ...And the Games Begin**

"Yes", Harry thought out loud to himself as he sat by the lake with his best friends Ron and Hermione. "I can't believe that this is all over and we don't have to take our end of year exams".

"I know", Ron continued, "one whole week without any studies or other worries. I think this is going to be the best week of my life".

"You have no idea little bro", someone said behind the trio, making all of them jump. It was Fred of course out and about, ready to start more chaos as always.

Ron, who had gotten over himself replied to his older brother "What the heck are you two doing here? I thought that you were gone for good!"

"Well", started George, a huge grin spreading across his face, "We've decided to sneak in to plan some 'after school activities' for you and the rest of the seven years".

"And what will those activities be exactly?" answered a agitated Hermione,"I can't think of anything you two would plan that is not against atleast 50 of the school rules".

"Be quiet Hermione…So guys", Harry went on," what kind of activities are these, and whose gonna join you guys in them?"

Fred decided to answer this one, "Well, we want to surprise you with what we've got planned. Believe me, it will be alot of fun".

"And to tell you whose going, about 20 seven years so far, even some Slytherins, which will make it even more interesting. Won't it Fred?"

"Yeah, definitely George. Well, we've got to be off. You know, alot of planning to do . . . But meet us outside the common room at 9:00 tonight if you're in, and dress fashionably".

And with that the twins disappeared to where the three could hardly imagine.

Ron was the first to speak up, "So what do you think those idiots have got up their sleeves?"

"Well, whatever it is, it seems to be way against the rules, not to mention probably dangerous", answered a nervous looking Hermione.

"Well", continued Harry," It sounds like fun, so whose in?" The other two couldn't help but take notice to the obvious grin on Harry's face

"Me", answered an excited looking Ron.

"Count me in too", answered a nervous looking Hermione, biting her fingernails a little bit.

"Great, lets go get ready for a night of fun . . ."

* * *

"Hurry up Hermione!" yelled Harry and Ron from the bottom of the staircase to the girl's rooms. "It's just about 9:00, and we want to know whose showing up!"

"Fine, I'm here", answered Hermione, watching her two best friends mouths drop to the floor.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked an awestruck Ron.

"What, do you think that I look bad?"

"No, it's just that I've never seen you dressed like that before", answered Harry.

Indeed, Hermione did look quite a bit different. She had straightened her hair with a potion that made it look sleek and made it shine. She had also but on a strapless shirt and a pleated mini skirt on under her robes.

Hermione, after some uncomfortable silence, decided to add, "Well, Fred said to dress fashionably, so I did. But enough about me, people are probably already starting to show up, and there most likely be some sixth years here too. Let's get going, so we can be some of the first people to arrive", finished Hermione in an afterthought.

She then grabbed the hands of both Ron and Harry, which were still goggling at her. The she forcefully dragged her friends out, through the portrait whole where they were all suppose to meet up. She saw that Fred and George were already there, along with a few other students that had come early.

"Okay, now lets see who else is coming . . . ", said Hermione, waving her hand in front of her best friends to break their eye contact from her. First they saw Ginny, along with Colin Creevey, Hannah Abbott, along with Ernie, Neville Longbottom, Lee Jordan (who had come with Fred and George), Lavender Brown, Pavarti and Padma Patil, and Michael Corner.

Then, to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's dismay, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Not to mention that there were a few other students that they only knew by face, not name.

"Oh great, this is gonna be loads of fun", Harry thought to himself, but decided to take away his attention from the portrait hole, and face Fred, George, and joined now by Lee Jordan.

Finally, George addressed everyone else, "As you can see, not everyone is here yet, but we'll just forget them and get on with what we are planning to do."

Lee continued," Since some things we are about to do may be inappropriate", he stressed the last word in an off hand tone as if to suggest that there was no reason to deem what they were doing inappropriate, "we are going to head down to the room of requirement, so everyone up, and follow me".

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of dodging teachers, which is hard for nearly twenty students, they finally made it to the Room of Requirement and headed inside.

The trio was then amazed at what they saw, and were pretty sure their fellow students felt the same. The Room had created a great common room, with three rooms leading to other places of the room, but they could hardly imagine what they would find behind those doors.

After about thirty seconds, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to see what was in the other rooms. In all of the rooms, which were about medium sized, they found about ten small cushions arranged in a circle.

Finally Fred called them all back into the common room to tell them what fun they had in store.

"Well, now everyone, to tell you the entire plan", announced Fred, "As you can see there are separate rooms here, one for each group of people".

"Now", continued George, "let's divide you into three groups, and if you don't like your group, Fred, Lee, and I all know some pretty good hexes. Okay, now get ready to play . . . "

"…Strip poker".

"Whoa", Harry heard Ron say, standing next to him.

Harry looked around and saw alot more people with shocked expressions on their faces, including Malfoy. Hermione, meanwhile, was looking pretty nervous. Harry thought if maybe she wouldn't want to play, or was afraid too, and might leave, but she stayed right where she was.

"Okay, everyone, now Fred, Lee, and I will sort you into your groups. Each of us will go with a group into a smaller room", George gestured to the other three rooms," and tell you the rules there".

After that Fred, George, and Lee started moving in between the students dividing them into their truth or dare groups. To the great displeasure of the trio, they wound up with a fair few Slytherins. Harry saw the evil, not to mention amused look in Fred's eyes and knew that he was really enjoying himself. Next to him he heard Ron mutter, "this is just great . . . ".

Now the evil masterminds, (meaning Fred, George, and Lee of course) were starting to usher people into other rooms.

* * *

**AN: you might of guessed, this story was written before HBP came out, so I'm just gonna go along with the story and not include the events that took place in that book. I hope you guys don't mind that much. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me if you like where this story is heading…**


End file.
